Putting out the Fires
by Celeste P
Summary: Its 3yrs after BeastBoy and Terra last met (when Terra pretended that she didn't remember BeastBoy at all. She thought cutting herself off from him and the rest of the titans was just the best idea for everybody). Now, (after all the years) Terra doesn't want to forget BeastBoy anymore. She can't. But what if BeastBoy doesnt want to remember Terra anymore? This is a TeraXBBXRae fic


**Disclaimer:** Haha. Take my word for it. I DO NOT own Teen Titans. I bet if I did we wouldn't all love it as much as we do. Because some great people (that did not include me) came together the Teen Titans we all know and love was born. If my grubby little fingers were in the mix I have a feeling it would be a completely different show. And that dear reader is why I do not own Teen Titians or any of their characters.

**Putting out the Fires**

**Chapter 1:** I Don't Want to Forget Anymore

_"You can't escape me! You're mine!" Slade yelled at her. Terra felt Slade's grip on her hand burn. _

_"Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh" Terra's screams scraped the back of her throat but it wasn't nearly loud enough to summon anyone's help. The sound of the rocks crackling and popping in the molten lava overpowered her feeble voice. _

_"We're both going to burn together. You're never going to be clean of all the horrible sins we did." _

_"No, No! I got rid of you! I Made things right! I let them go! Now, leave. Me. Alone!" Terra tried to pull away from his grip. She pulled so hard she felt her shoulder pop, but he held her still._

_"You silly little child. I am coming back. And when I do, I will take back what is mine." _

_"I'm not yours anymore Slade! Not now and not ever again!" Terra's yells turned to sobs. "Please not again! Why me! Just leave me alone!"_

Tears were streaming down Terra's face as she jolted to an upright position. She was shaking as usual. Terra knew the nightmares would never leave her, no matter how many years went by. Slade would always haunt her, even while he was in his grave.

_It's okay Terra. I'm Here I'm right here._ BeastBoy's soothing voice drifted into her mind from the memories she worked so hard never to remember while she was awake. But, this wasn't the first time she thought of BeastBoy's calming voice and comforting arms to sober her up from her night terrors. She told herself that when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night, she wasn't truly awake. She was in limbo from one nightmare to the next. These were the only moments she allowed herself to think about BeastBoy.

The cool night air drifted in from the mouth of the cave. Terra decided to take a walk outside. On her feat her thoughts became like the night air: crisp and chilly. Her flashlight scanned the few things she has strewn across the floor. The beam fell on her graduation robes. "Well tonight's just the night I think about everything I don't want to isn't it?" Terra muttered to herself.

Graduation was a week away and Terra hadn't made up her mind on what she wanted to do afterwards. Did she want to hit the road and start traveling again, or hang around the city a little while longer? That was the million dollar question as of late. "Com'on Terra how long are you planning to stick around? You stuck around for three years pretending not to remember him, avoiding him and glimpsing their fights on the sidelines. When are you going to give it up?"

She picked up a rock that seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Her thumb and index finger played over the flat surfaces. Something trembled inside Terra. Something she almost forgot she had. It felt so _right_ holding that stone. Terra took a deep breath. _Control, Terra. Control it. Let. It. Die. _She threw the stone as hard as she could into the shallow ravine where it was lost in the night.

Terra sat down on the cliff. Her eyes lingering in the area of blackness the stone disappeared to. "I know. I know I've been stupid. But I can't just leave town without saying goodbye. At least, not again." Her palms stung as her grip bit into the gritty surface. She picked up a handful of gravel and threw it into the canyon below. She watched the pebbles and dust separate and then disappear in blackness below. "I don't want to forget anymore." _Then don't. _"Can I really remember him now? I put him in danger every time I come in contact with him. What makes this time any different?

_Come on Terra, who are you kidding? Can you really skip town and forget me forever? Honestly?_ This time it wasn't her own voice in her head that she heard but it was BeastBoy's cute I'm-pretending-to-be-suave voice.

"No. BB you know I can't."

_Then stop pretending that you can, and remember already. Okay? Remember. _

Terra laid down on the cool earth and rolled onto her side using her arms as a pillow. "Alright BeastBoy. Tomorrow," Terra promised. Then she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*.*.*.*

_Arrrgh!_ Terra ran her hands over her face, and then proceeded to pound her temples with her fists. "Why is this so haaaaard?" Terra knew she looked crazy, but at this point she didn't care. BeastBoy was in the comic book store and for all the will power she sold her soul to gain, she couldn't make herself walk into that store and approach him. She threw her hands down. "This is stupid," she said. "Forget it." She started walking away. She had no destination in mind. She didn't care. She just needed to be anywhere besides in front of this store.

_So that's it Terra? You're really just going to leave without saying goodbye? _Terra turned around. For a second she thought that BeastBoy had seen her and called after her.

"He doesn't even know you're here Terra. Stop being crazy," Terra muttered to herself.

_You telling yourself that… does that make it easier to leave? _The BeastBoy in Terra's head asked.

Terra took a deep breath. _This had to stop_. She turned around and ran into the comic book store at full speed. "BeastBoy!"

BeastBoy turned around when he heard someone running toward him.

_You did it, Terra. _"Hey, BeastBoy. Long time no see." Terra breathed. _Be cool Terra. Stay cool. _

BeastBoy smiled his quirky, dork, adorable smile at her. A lump formed in Terra's throat. There was so much she wanted to tell him. So much she had to explain. She just didn't know where to start.

"Hey, Cyborg!" BeastBoy called over his shoulder. "Check it out! I've got a fan! I told you I was popular with the ladies." BeastBoy flexed his drain pipe sized muscles. "So cutie tell me, are you one of my many fans from my video-gaming vlog?"

Terra couldn't help but chuckle at the dorkiness she missed so much. "Dude, a video-game vlog? Who would watch that? Cyborg always kicks your butt! Dude, seriously. Stick to the butt whooping beastly superhero thing. That's always going to suit your best."

"Cyyyborg you've been talking to the press _again_? I told you to stop that. And as for the record I'm just having a cold streak," BeastBoy whined. "I'm the underdog, you know. I start in last place and then I get you when you least expect it. Right in the kisser. BAM!" BeastBoy added, in one of his many cameos."

"BB have you been eating bad tofu again? You know I don't waste my time with those paracite-acle zombie fools. And as for your cold streak, that streak is as long as a winter in Game of Thrones. Booyah! I hope your little hunny heard that. Tell her when she's ready to jump ship; the Cyborg train's got plenty of room in first class!"

"Cuz no one wants to buy a ticket!" Terra yelled over the bookshelves toward the end of the store that Cyborg occupied. "Nah, I'm all good with my spot on the BeastBoy cruise. Besides, I heard rumors that the caption was kinda cute."

"Okay, so you are definitely a fan of my superhero stardom. I can dig that. So do you want me to sign something?" BeastBoy asked excitedly.

"Um, I'd say I was more a fan of your jokes. Or your kind heart. You? And when I came here… I was kinda hoping for more than just an autograph. BB can we talk?" Terra asked. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as walking into BeastBoy's life and saying 'hey, I missed you. Let's hang out.'

"Uh, you're a cool dudette and all, but you don't know me. Maybe you've been reading a little too many Teen Titian articles in the magazines." BeastBoy said uncomfortably as his hand massaged the back of his neck.

"BeastBoy, What are you talking about. You know me. Don't you? I'm-"

"Oh yeah!" BeastBoy's signature grin overtook his face. "You're that girl that I completely embarrassed myself in front of a few years back." BeastBoy rubbed the back of his neck with more effort. "Sorry. I _so_ shouldn't have done that. It was really uncool of me. I was obsessed with finding… a dead girl."

"BeastBoy what if-" Terra started.

"Uh- ummm, shouldn't you be in school?" BeastBoy asked quickly.

_Why? Why was BeastBoy doing things this way? It was like… he didn't want to… "_Well, yeah. I cut. One of my friends told me that you might be here, and I came here to check it out. See if it was true." Terra lied. BeastBoy wasn't really giving her a choice. Looks like what they said was right. Once you start telling one lie, your trapped in a web that made it harder and harder for you to tell the truth. Terra wanted nothing more than to tell the truth and to put things back to normal. It just. It was going to take time. "She was right. So, you wanna get out of here and grab a pizza? There is a really great place around the corner."

BeastBoy gave her a half smile that made him crinkle his nose. The dark green freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose had faded. They were barely visible now. She wouldn't have been able to see them if she hadn't known they were there. The light in his eyes dimmed. "Thanks but no thanks. Me and my buddy just ate."

"Then how about apple pie? There's always room for desert. I know this great place outside of town. An old friend of mine said it best. They serve the best pie in the history of all pie. Wanna check it out?"

"Uh. Tempting. Really. It is…."

"Um. Then why does it sound like you're rejecting my very tempting offer?"

"Uhh...Cuz I, sort of… am. I, have to… go. Me and Cyborg have somewhere we need to be. Soon, or… now."

"BB check this out! They've got new issues of and Plant Man! We've been way too busy with the superhero gig we're falling behind on our intensive reading list. BB?" Cyborg came out of the corner he was hiding in. His eyes left the comics and he saw her. "Yo, BeastBoy… isn't that…"

"Yup the girl that said she'd rather die team BeastBoy than switching allegiances to you. Glad you guys met, now we really gotta go Cyborg," BeastBoy said as he dragged Cyborg towards the exit of the comic book shop.

"We do? You sure you don't want to stay BB? Maybe you guys should talk. That's-"

"A dear and cherished fan. I know. We talked. But now we really have to go do that thing _now_."

"What _thing_? We were planning to order pizza, read comics and play some video games."

"Plans have changed. Robin, uh… called. Now, come _on_." BeastBoy called to the cashier and told him to put the two comics on the Teen Titians tab; then in one beastly tug he dragged a very confused Cyborg out of the comic book shop.

"Well that didn't go how I planned… or anywhere close." Terra muttered to herself._ Call me crazy but, why does it feel like BeastBoy wasn't too happy to see me? _

_**A/N**__ Well that's chapter one… Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be out in a couple days at max. Be excited for it. I really am. It's so much more exciting and it's from BB's POV. I know, I know. it's oaeurnsfd but I just needed to write this. So I did. Don't hate me. See you in the next chapter._


End file.
